Knock Knock Who's Ed?
"Knock Knock Who's Ed?" is the 3rd episode of Season 2 and the 29th''' episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed and his friends get thrown out of Ed's house while trying to prepare for a marathon of Ed's beloved monster movies. The Eds now attempt to find a place to watch the marathon. Plot For their latest scheme to swindle the kids out of their allowances, the Eds have made a swimming pool. Of course, this is no ordinary pool, as they want it as close to an ocean swim as possible, so they've gotten a bunch of lime-flavored gelatin and poured it in. Unfortunately, it seems that Double D has underestimated the viscosity of the gelatin, and the pool is simply a large, quivering mound of the stuff. To make matters worse, Ed drinks the pool, leaving him and his friends scamless. Fed up, Eddy decides that it would be better if they just went to Ed's house. When they get to Ed's basement, Edd and Eddy see all kinds of reminders about an 8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon spread about the room. When pressed for details, Ed tells them that a channel will be airing 8 hours straight of cyclops monster movies. His friends are immediately interested and want to watch with him. However, they soon begin demanding snacks, and when Ed offers them food he has stuck to his hairy leg, the Eds head upstairs to raid the kitchen. In the kitchen, Sarah and Jimmy are drawing pictures. When the Eds start to noisily ransack the fridge, Sarah gets angry, and after Eddy taunts her, she throws them out and locks all the doors and windows. The Eds have to get back inside, however, and so they construct a giant doll and hide in it. Unfortunately, they make it a talking doll, and Ed has to do the talking. Predictably, he says something weird, and Sarah and Jimmy realize it's a trap and drag it to the top of a streetlight. When the Eds exit, they get a big surprise, and they all topple to the ground. Amidst the wreckage of the doll, Edd suggests that they just go to his or Eddy's house to watch, but Eddy rejects this as something that would ruin the plot. The Eds' next attempted house is Kevin's. To do this, they stage an emergency, involving Ed skywriting in a plane, running out of fuel, and crashing into Kevin's yard, becoming horribly injured in the process. Although the crash scene is remarkably realistic, Ed's acting isn't, and Kevin shuts the door on them. Their next attempt is at Rolf's house. Like the previous attempt, this initially fails, but soon Double D gets Rolf talking about his Great Nano, and the Eds are let in on the condition that they listen to his story. While Rolf rambles, Ed and Eddy sneak over to the cabinet that houses the TV, but are suddenly stopped when Rolf notices their movements and asks if he's boring them. Eddy quickly makes an excuse that they all have to use the bathroom, and the Eds hustle off together. Once inside the bathroom, Edd complains that he can't take another word of Rolf's story. Eddy soon gets an idea to go through the vents, and ignoring Double D's complaints about bacteria, the trio hustle through the vents and end up landing right in front of the television. Eddy throws open the cabinet doors and, much to his shock, is confronted with a television the 1930s would be ashamed of. Eddy switches it on and tunes it to the correct channel, and soon finds that the movie sucks. Even Edd is quick to point out that even standing a few feet back from a one-inch screen, the production values are nothing to be proud of, and he and Eddy start to head out to do their gelatin pool scam again. Ed stops them angrily, and makes them sit and watch with him. Cowed, they take a seat, just as Rolf enters the room. Rolf starts talking about how the cyclops reminds him of his grandmother, but Ed once again takes angry control, and soon Rolf is sitting with Eddy and Double D. Not only that, but it seems that Ed will make them stay there for the next eight hours, as he really likes his monster movies. Memorable Quotes *'''Edd: seeing Ed spit out the gelatin pool "Well, I think I'll skip lunch today." Eddy: "Let's take him home and hide him!" ---- *'Ed': onto Eddy's lap "Tell me a story, Eddy." Eddy: "Get off me!" ---- *'Ed': "Snack for Double D!" Edd: "Stop! Wait! Ummm, I couldn't! Not before Eddy." Ed: "Snack for my guest!" Eddy: "It's hairy, Ed." ---- *'Edd': another sweet kept on his hairy leg "I got this one for Christmas!" ---- *'Sarah': angry "You're leaving right now!" Ed: "Please, Eddy before she-" Eddy: the enraged Sarah advance on him "Before she what? Did you forget about the movie? What's Toulouse gonna do anyway? Finger paint me to death?" Edd: "Eddy, need I remind you of Sarah's instability and lack of rational thought?" ---- *'Eddy': "Those twerps will regret the day they messed with this brain power!" Edd: "I believe we'll all be sorry for that, Eddy." ---- *'Ed': the fake doll "I think my leg's asleep." Eddy: "Your head's asleep." ---- *'Eddy': to Ed "Say something, stupid." Ed: "My head is snoring, make it stop!" ---- *'Eddy': "We're in! Movie, Ed!" kicks open the top part of the fake doll. "What's up, kiwi-head?" Ed: the Eds are on a light pole "Um, my parents moved the house, Eddy." Eddy: "What the–" doll falls. "AAAHH!" hit the ground. Edd: injured "We could just go to our house, Eddy." Eddy: "What, and ruin the plot?" ---- *'Ed': to be injured "Ow, my liver! Ow, my lasagna!" Edd: whispering "Ed, lasagna isn't a major organ." Ed: confused "It isn't?" ---- *'Rolf': about his Great Nano "Look! My Great Nano's ashes still protect the lamb! As I was the first-born male of the family it was placed upon me to carry the great Nano across the sea to this new land. It was a difficult journey for Rolf–" Ed not paying attention "Birdbrain Ed-boy, sit down! My patience is thin and your head is fat! Under the cover of darkness we paddled across the sea in canoes made from our leather shoes, yes. A giant sea cucumber arose from the depths with one eye blinking and blinking looking at Rolf like a sandwich!" sees the Eds heading over to Rolf's T.V. "Am I boring you?" Eddy: "Nah, we gotta go to the bathroom." Edd: "'We', together at once?" Rolf: open the bathroom door for the Eds "The sea cucumber gurgled loudly like my father after eating cabbage…" Edd: "Yes, yes, one moment." the door "There's no telling what I'll do if I hear any more of that story!" Trivia *'Goofs' **In the beginning scene, notice how the Cul-de-Sac seemed to shrink. Usually there are five houses around the circular part of the street, yet there only seems to be room for four in this episode. **Kevin says "We've got a doorbell you know" yet there is no doorbell to be seen on his house *'Fourth Wall Break': After the Eds fail to infiltrate Ed's House, Edd comes up with an obvious solution; to go to his or Eddy's house instead. Eddy replies, "What, and ruin the plot?" aware that the storyline is in danger of being broken. *We learn that Rolf has a Great Nana who has only one eye. *On Ed's posters in his room, present for the purposes of remembering to watch the "Monster Movie Marathon", Ed writes the "Y"s backwards. *In the 2000 Disney film The Kid, the kid is seen watching the scene in this episode where Ed dove into the green gelatin twice. *This is the second time Eddy said his "What the–? AHHHH!!" quote. The first time was in "Nagged to Ed" when he saw the Lee and Eddy drawing on the wall at the Kankers' Trailer. However the "AHHHH!!" part of the line was different from what it sounded like in "Nagged to Ed." *This is the 8th time Nazz doesn't appear. *This is the 5th time Jonny doesn't appear. *This is the 18th time The Kanker Sisters don't appear. *This is the first time the inside of Rolf's house is seen. *Rolf's TV is seen again in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed." *After Eddy said "There's gotta be another way to that TV," you can faintly hear Rolf say "And hit his melon on a tree." This quote was used again in "One+One=Ed." *'Eddy': "Nice job, Brando!" - Eddy says this to Ed after he tries to fake a leg injury. Eddy is referring the famous Hollywood actor Marlon Brando. *In one part of the episode, Eddy states "What's Toulouse gonna do anyway? Finger paint me to death?" Henri de Toulouse-Lautrec was a famous French painter who, like Sarah, happened to be short. *The names of the channels on Rolf's television are "Kraz," "Volt," "Blutz" and "Noig." *Kevin has apparently passed first aid. *This is the second time Jimmy is seen doing art. The first time was in "Who, What, Where, Ed." Gallery Disney's The Kid 2.jpg|Edd in The Kid. Disney's The Kid.jpg|Ed, Edd n Eddy in The Kid. EddPoursGelatin.jpg|Edd gets the scam ready. EdEncasedInGelatin.jpg|He's like a bug encased in amber. Vlcsnap-2013-10-31-21h21m35s94.png|Well, there goes Edd's appetite... MadSarah.jpg|Sarah's instability and lack of rational thought. Rolf's house.jpg|So. Much. Plastic. Rolf's house2.jpg|Eddy can't get a grip on the plasticked chair. Rolf TV.jpg|Rolf's ancient TV set. Eddy_Squinting.png|Eddy can't see Rolf's TV. Rolf's bathroom.jpg|Ed and Eddy in Rolf's bathroom. Vlcsnap-2013-08-31-11h15m24s251.png|Quit blocking the TV Ed! Vlcsnap-2013-08-31-11h18m45s240.png|"MOVIE GOOD FOR ED!" Video See Also *Gelatin Pool *8 Hour Monster Movie Marathon *Giant Doll Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes